The Heart of the Devil
by chao-chan101
Summary: After a horrible encounter with a devil, Chrno somehow changes. Turns out that devil does more damage to the emotions than to the physical body, and now Rosette's companion lacks a heart. What'll she do?
1. Proulogue: Essay of the Heart

The Heart of the Devil

By: chaochan101

_The heart is a unique, special object that lies in all living things. It is like an imperfect gem that glimmers even in the dark. _

_The heart is a beautiful thing. _

_It holds the emotions that we are gifted with, and cursed with as well. All emotions share a memory of some sort, and that memory supports the feeling, creating it to be more passionate._

_Then again, the heart is something you should play around with._

_The fragile being that lies within us should not be tampered with. If a simple crack would appear, it would affect the rest of it, soon leaving a scar, never to be erased, bringing out the ugly, negative emotions to life. It wouldn't hurt just the emotions, but the physical body as well._

_The heart is everything. _

_Without it, people would be just bone and flesh, and the future wouldn't bring us anything. We would just stare into space, not noticing the things around us._

_The heart is sometimes blinded, and cannot see the line that separates the opposites of things. That is the origin to poisoning the very heart._

_And in this story, the poison is flowing, deep down into the remaining cracks of his heart._


	2. Chapter 1: Breaking

**So, what's up? Yes, another Chrno Crusade fic, in fact, this is my first one. I hope you enjoy it. ; ; **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chrno Crusade. End of story. (Not this story!)**

-------------Current Location: Convent (Magdalene Order)--------

"Rosette! Looks like we've got another mission on our hands!"

She just loved hearing him say that name, _her _name, especially with a contempt look on his face. The blond nun was grateful to have such a friend who has brought her this far.

Sigh.

"Coming, Chrno!"

Rosette swiftly changed into her exorcist uniform to move around more easily, despite the fact it was more… revealing. She snatched the Government .45 out of her drawer and rushed into the car, pushing the petal as hard as she could with her foot.

"So, what is it this time? Another devil worshipper?" Rosette asked her companion, who was having a hard time dealing with the speed, and the fear of her reckless driving.

"A-Ah, well," Chrno searched his pocket, and pulled out a few sheets of paper. "Another woman used black magic by sacrificing her life, therefore creating a small, human-like creature. This is from the report."

_Human-like creature?_

Rosette looked over her shoulder to get a glimpse of Chrno. "What is the damage?"

The devil narrowed his eyes and clenched his teeth. She instantly regretted asking; his reaction to the question made it seem harder for her to wait for an answer. It must be harsh.

_Bam!_

"For God's sakes! P-Pay attention to the road, Rosette…!"

Again, they slammed into a random brick wall, blowing out the engine, and the front of the car. Rosette kicked the door open and brushed the dust and dirt from her outfit.

A torn up paper was falling slowly from the sky. She snatched it and saw it was one of the sheets from the report. Luckily, it said that the location was near by the place they crashed into.

"Let's go, Chrno!" she shouted at him, offering her partner a hand.

-----------Current Location: Crime Scene (Museum Building)--------

"This is…"

Blood was all over the floor, as if the tiles were purposely painted deep red. Lifeless bodies, or so from her prospective, were lying all around the place, sprawled on the floor. All of them, including Chrno and Rosette, had horrifying looks on their faces.

"How disgusting!" Chrno shouted with fury. Rosette jumped at he companion's outrage. "This demon might be one of the worst cases we've been on. Rosette, please be careful."

She smiled and took his hand. A faint blush went across his face. "That's why I have you here."

He frowned. "I'm serious."

They exchanged glances, and a silent moment was between them. They let go of each other's hands and started looking throughout the building. They weren't aware, however, those two were going in separate ways. In other words, splitting up.

"Hey, Chrno, what's so bad about this demon, huh? Chrno?"

Rosette spun on her heel and realized he wasn't there. She instantly got worried and dashed back into the room with the entrance. She repeatedly called out his name in panic. A few minuets later, Rosette's voice was screechy and it hurt, then slipped down to her knees and started crying.

"_**Aauugghh!"**_

Rosette shot up and heard the gruesome scream. That was definitely the voice of Chrno, and it was coming from the other hallway. She readied her gun and ran as fast as she could to her companion.

She could see a bright, red light shimmering ahead of her, flashing non-stop like a raging thunderstorm. What she saw next, was the demon, and Chrno suffering from whatever caused the corpses.

Rosette raised her gun into the air and pulled the trigger, shooting the Sacred at the devil. Nothing happened. It continued to torture Chrno.

Its claw was sinking into his chest, causing some unbelievable pain. Blood was on his shirt, trailing down and dripping onto the floor. Sweat was on Chrno's face, and blood and saliva was spewing out of his mouth. With this much blood loss, he won't last for very long.

Rosette loaded the Gospel and fired. It dropped Chrno to the floor, and charged for her. She said the prayer and fired another one to its head, and it disappeared, withering away in the light.

"Chrno!"

Rosette fell to the floor and crawled to his side, resting his head on her lap. He was still alive, since his chest was rising and falling. His eyelids were sealed shut, like he was in a coma. She caressed her cheek, but drew back her hand.

_His face is so cold._

Carrying Chrno in her arms, she hurried to the car and drove back to the Convent to see if Elder, or anyone else, could help her little devil.

-----------Current Location: Convent (Infirmary)-----------

"He won't wake up!"

Rosette was frantic and started crying. She had told her friends and mostly anyone who could help what happened at the museum. Her hand was holding onto Chrno's tightly and securely.

It has been five hours, and still not a word from Chrno's mouth.

Sister Kate knelt down to Rosette and showed her a few sheets of paper with typed writing on it. She took the papers and examined it. Her eyesight was blurry from the tears, and she couldn't see. The blond nun gave her a confused look.

"You didn't read the rest of the report?" she asked Rosette. A small 'no' was heard.

"This demon takes out people's hearts."

**So, how'd ya like that? Was it good? Have any suggestions? Does it have any mistakes? R&R please. I only update with reviews. :D**


End file.
